One Of The Boys
by Tess-The-Mess
Summary: "What kinda name is Sodapop?" I slurred. Soda just laughed. "My parents just liked it I guess," he replied. "Hey guess what?" I giggled. He just winked at me. "You're pretty," I mumbled. Soda's body shook with laughter. "You're gonna hate yourself for that," he told me. "What's your name anyway?" he added. "Dianna," I said.
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't sure if this was a dream or a nightmare. All I knew was that it was cold, wet, and my head really hurt. I heard some curse words thrown across the alley and timidly opened my eyes. I saw about six or seven tall figures fighting and I saw a handsome boy walk toward me. Why couldn't I move? I wanted to run anywhere but here, because this was the side of town your Daddy always told you to never go. Was this guy going to hurt me? Instead he looked at me kinda funny and smiled. I felt my heart skip a beat and I furrowed my brow. "What's going on?" I asked quietly, my voice cracking on the end. "Some Soc's tried to mess with you. Don't you remember?" he asked. I shook my head. "I don't remember a lot. My head really hurts though," I said, gritting my teeth at the pain. "I'm gonna lift you up, okay?" he asked. Some other boy waltzed over. "Hurry up pretty boy, Darry won't wait forever," he barked. I curled up against his chest, my knuckles turning white when my body moved. "Sorry 'bout that," he muttered. "It's fine," I gasped, just now noticing the blood on his shirt. "Is that mine?" I whispered. He nodded. Shit. He gently lifted me in the cab of a black pick-up and I shifted my body so I could lean on him. "I'm Sodapop by the way," he said quietly. Some other boy smirked at me. "She's good lookin', even when she's beat up," he laughed. "Shut up Dallas," Sodapop muttered. "We're gonna take you to the hospital," another boy told me over the roar of the engine. I smiled at the fact he was wearing a Mickey Mouse T-Shirt. "Okay," I mumbled. I thought long and hard about what happened to me, when suddenly it came back in flashes. "Hey pretty girl," they had laughed. "They raped me," I realized with horror. I hadn't even realize I said it out loud until I heard a,"Yeah," from Sodapop. I remembered them slamming me against the wall, cracking my head. Then I remembered Sodapop and his friends showed up. Finally, we showed up at the hospital. I winced as they lifted me out of the truck and shut my eyes at the bright lights. All the doctor did was clean me up and put me on some painkillers, which really made me loopy. Sodapop was waiting for me when they wheeled me out to his truck. It was just him this time. "What kinda name is Sodapop?" I slurred. Soda just laughed. "My parents just liked it I guess," he replied. "Hey guess what?" I giggled. He just winked at me. "You're pretty," I mumbled. Soda's body shook with laughter. "You're gonna hate yourself for that," he told me. "What's your name anyway?" he added. "Dianna," I said, right before I fell asleep on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning with my head pounding. I started to panic. "_Where am I?" _I took a deep breath and suddenly remembered last night. _"That still doesn't answer your question," _my mind reminded myself. I slowly eased myself up, then sucked in a deep breath from the pain. Stupid. I realized I was wearing someone else's football jersey and boxers. A blush creeped up my cheeks and I looked in the mirror. There was a few bruises across my face and my lip was busted. My blonde hair was in a ponytail though, and I figured with a little make-up I could cover it. I finally stood up and walked across the bedroom. I slowly opened the door and heard a TV and few voices booming from the living room. "Hey there's Sleeping Beauty!" I heard someone shout. I regonized him as Dallas, as Sodapop pointed out last night. I just gave him a small smile. "You doing okay?" Sodapop asked from behind me. "Yeah, I'm okay. Still kinda confused. Am I at your house?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah, you could say that. We all live here," he explained. "Oh," I said awkwardly. "Wanna come sit on my lap?" Two-Bit smirked. "No thanks, I don't dig Mickey Mouse," I replied cockily. There was a chorus of Oooh's and I heard a "Hot damn!" come from Dallas. I saw a small boy that looked like Soda and he scooted over for me. "Thanks," I grinned. A taller boy with dark curls walked in with some coffee. "I'm Darry," he smiled. "Hi," I said shyly. "Who are you anyway?" a boy asked, who was sprawled out on the couch next to Two-Bit. "I'm Dianna," I answered. "Well Dianna you're welcome to stay here as long as you like," Darry said quietly. "Thank you, but I really wouldn't want to impose or anything," I said, slightly ashamed to stay at his house when I wasn't invited. "We don't care. We want you to stay," Sodapop said squeezing in next to me. "Well I'm just gonna come out and say it. You look like a Soc," Dallas said bluntly.

"What the hell is a Soc?" I asked. Is that another word for whore? He just laughed. "Rich kid," Two-Bit said. "More than that. Their liars, cheaters dirty mother-" Dallas begin. "There's a lady here!" Darry reminded loudly. "Look, I just moved here from Georgia. I'm not a "Soc"," I said honestly, using air quotes. "Georgia Peach, eh?" Two-Bit smirked. I just blushed. "Sure, sure," I mumbled. After a while, Sodapop stood up. "You wanna come see your car?" he asked. "Sure! Thanks for bringing it back," I smiled. "Anytime," he winked. My cheeks got a little red, but he didn't say anything. I almost ran to my car, relieved to see my stuff still under the backseat. "Can I drive it?" Soda asked. "You wanna drive my little old pickup?" I asked. It wasn't that great, red and rusty, but it ran great and I loved it. "Are you kidding me? This is the new version! It's tuff," he laughed. "After all, I let you wear my stuff didn't I?" he smirked. "Fine," I sighed, dropping the keys in his hand. "Yes!" he yelled, hopping in. "You comin'?" he called. I got in next to him and he grinned. "This baby is gorgeous," he sighed, running his hands over the steering wheel. "Thanks," I replied, slightly jealous I let him drive. "What do you say me and you go to the Dairy Queen?" he said. "Only if I get my clothes back. I'm not going anywhere in some boy's boxers," I laughed. "Hey, those are my lucky ones!" he defended. "Eww," I said, pretending to be grossed out. I reached for my bag in the backseat and walked back into the house. I changed into some shorts and an oversized T-shirt from an Elvis concert. Then I worked on covering up the bruises. After that, I'd say I looked pretty good.

I walked back outside to where Sodapop stood. "Ready?" he asked. "Sure," I replied, lifting my body up to the cab of my truck. He started the engine and grinned when the radio was cranked high as it could go on an Elvis CD. "So Elvis, huh?" he asked me as we were going down the road. "Yeah, my Mom got me hooked on it before he got real big," I answered honestly. "That's cool," he said. "Do you like this song?" I asked him. I tapped my foot to the familar beat of Jailhouse Rock. Soda smirked and cranked it to the highest level singing as loudly as he could.

Number forty-seven said to number three:  
You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see.  
I sure would be delighted with your company,  
Come on and do the jailhouse rock with me.  
Lets rock, everybody, lets rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin to the jailhouse rock.

"Your turn!" he laughed. I blushed, but sang the next verse with feeling.

The sad sack was a sittin on a block of stone  
Way over in the corner weepin all alone.  
The warden said, hey, buddy, don't you be no square.  
If you can't find a partner use a wooden chair.  
Lets rock, everybody, lets rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin to the jailhouse rock.

"Together!" I yelled. We danced in our seats and sang the last verse as loudly as we could pulling into the Dairy Queen.

Shifty Henry said to bugs, for heavens sake,  
No ones lookin, now's our chance to make a break.  
Bugsy turned to shifty and he said, nix nix,  
I wanna stick around a while and get my kicks.  
Lets rock, everybody, lets rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin to the jailhouse rock.

I laid my head back and laughed, and Sodapop grinned with me. "You were actually pretty good," he told me. I brushed it off. "Ehh. You weren't so bad yourself," I said seriously. The waitress walked over to our car and she had a michevious smile on her face. "Y'all were pretty good," she said, a southern drawl lacing her words. I blushed. "Thank you," I replied. Soda just winked. "So who is your new girl Soda?" the waitress asked curiously. "She ain't my girl Ms. Jean. Just taking her to lunch," he laughed. "Okay," Ms. Jean said, but she didn't sound convinced. "What can I get ya?" she asked. Soda let me order first. "I'll take a chocolate shake and french fries please," I said. Soda just told Ms. Jean, "The usual," and she nodded. After she left, Soda propped his feet up on the dashboard. "So Dianna, how did you get from Georgia all the way to Tulsa, Oklahoma?" he asked with curiousity. "Talent," I replied. He just smirked. "Really though," he pressed. I sighed. I didn't really wanna tell him everything, but something about Soda made me trust him. After all, I kinda owed him. Who saves a stranger, takes her to the hospital, then lets her stay at his house, not asking for anything return? "Good question," I laughed shakily. "My parents weren't exactly all that great. My Dad was an ass after my Mom died and I couldn't take it anymore. I've moved a lot, but I think I'll probably stay here for a little while. I've been doing odd jobs to get by and I've seen and met a lot of people, so I'd say my runaway was a sucess. But I don't regret it. My Dad would get drunk and beat the shit out of me. I left one night and never came back," I finished. Soda just nodded. "My parents died awhile back," he said quietly. "I'm sorry," I automatically responded. He just smiled. "It's okay. It was a long time ago," he said. I nodded, undestanding.

Ms. Jean came back with our food. "Enjoy," she said with a wink. I couldn't help but laugh. "She's so nice," I said after she'd left. "Yeah, she's been here for awhile. Serves the gang," he said with a mouthful of cheeseburger. I popped a french fry in mouth. "Have you ever tried a french fry in a shake?" I asked. Soda raised an eyebrow. "Together? Ew," he laughed. "Hey, don't knock it until you've tried it," I laughed. I handed a chocolate covered fry to him and he took it uneasily. "Don't be a wuss," I teased. He put it in his mouth, chewed for a moment and looked at me. "Well?" I asked. "That was awesome! Share with me?" he asked, rolling his lip out. "Sure," I laughed. We were quiet for a moment. "So did you really mean what you said last night?" Soda asked. I looked at him for a moment. "What did I say?" I asked, confused. "Never mind," he blushed. "What did I say?" I demanded. "You, uh, you told me I was pretty," he grinned. My face turned bright red. "Did not!" I lied. "Pretty sure you did," he smirked. "Well it was the meds talking," I defended. "Hey, I'm not saying I didn't enjoy hearing it," he smiled. "Oh really?" I smiled, still slightly embarassed. "Yeah," Soda said quietly.  
**_**

**I'm gonna leave you guys with that :) Sorry it's not that long, this is my first FF! *cue cheers here* I hope you guys like it and Please review! I'll update faster. Thanks for reading!**

**Oh, and a special shoutout to A.E Zurita for reviewing, following, and added me to their favorites. I really appreciate it! :)**  
**~ Tess**


	3. Author's Note!

**AUTHOR'S**** NOTE:******

Hey guys, it's Tess! I apologize for spamming your inbox here, but I just want to thank everyone for following and adding One of The Boys. I don't feel it's my best work and I've been going through the process of editing and trying to pass math. XD I promise a new revised chapter will be going up soon though. Thanks again for sticking with me, it'll be worth it! Any comments or suggestions are welcome :)  
~ Tess


	4. New and Improved Version (EDITED)

Tess The Mess presents:  
THE EDITED VERSION OF "ONE OF THE BOYS."  
**Hey guys, I took a lot of your suggestions to heart and changed the story quite a bit. One of the first was to change the "Mary Sue" type character and I totally agree. I have a bit of a habit of writing those kind of characters which I hate so if I ever start doing that feel free to let me know!** **Also just keep you guys filled in, this story is sorta AU. Bascially everyone is alive and more is to come. The rest of the erros were mostly grammar issues which hopefully I've fixed.****.**** Maybe I should get a Beta for this kind of thing! Lol. PM me if you're interested Anyways enjoy the new and improved version! (Birthday is in 2 days so how about you guys give me some reviews? (; )**

CHP. 1 (Keeping this one short as an intro/prologue!)

I wasn't sure if this was a dream or a nightmare. All I knew was that it was cold, wet, and my head really hurt. Why the hell was I on the ground? This is just gross. I heard some curse words thrown across the alley and timidly opened my eyes. I saw about three or four tall figures fighting and I saw a handsome boy walk toward me. Why couldn't I move? I wanted to run anywhere but here, because this was the side of town your Daddy always told you to never go. Was this guy going to hurt me? Instead he looked at me kinda funny and smiled. I felt my heart skip a beat and I furrowed my brow.

"What's going on?" I asked bluntly, trying not to sound scared.

"Some Soc's tried to mess with you. Don't you remember?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I don't remember a lot. My head really hurts though," I said, gritting my teeth at the pain.

"I'm gonna lift you up, okay?" he asked. Some other boy waltzed over. "Hurry up Darry," he barked. I curled up against his chest, my knuckles turning white when my body moved.

"Sorry 'bout that," he muttered. "It's fine," I gasped, just now noticing the blood on his shirt.

"Is that mine?" I whispered. He nodded. Shit. He gently lifted me in the cab of a black pick-up next to another boy and I shifted my body so I could lean against the window. The one who carried me went to the driver's seat, but the one next to me just smiled.

"I'm Sodapop by the way," he said quietly. Some other boy smirked at me.

"Hey here's a tip, next time try picking on someone your own size," he laughed.

"Shut up Dallas," Sodapop muttered.

"We're gonna take you to the hospital," another boy told me over the roar of the engine. I smiled at the fact he was wearing a Mickey Mouse T-Shirt.

"Okay," I mumbled. I thought long and hard about what happened to me, when suddenly it came back in flashes.

"Did they try to rob me?" I frown. I hadn't even realize I said it out loud until I heard a,  
"Yeah," from Sodapop. I remembered them slamming me against the wall, cracking my head. I remember warning them that I had pepper spray in my purse, but obviously they didn't believe I'd use it. Then I remembered Sodapop and his friends showed up. Finally, we showed up at the hospital. I winced as they lifted me out of the truck and shut my eyes at the bright lights. All the doctor did was clean me up and put me on some painkillers, which really made me loopy. Sodapop was waiting for me when they wheeled me out to his truck. It was just him this time.

"What kinda name is Sodapop?" I slurred. Soda just laughed.

"My parents just liked it I guess," he replied.

"Hey guess what?" I giggled. He just winked at me.

"You're pretty," I mumbled. Soda's body shook with laughter.

"You're gonna hate yourself for that," he told me.

"What's your name anyway?" he added.

"Dianna," I said, right before I fell asleep on his shoulder.

CHP. 2

I woke up the next morning with my head pounding. I started to panic. "_Where am I?" _I took a deep breath and suddenly remembered last night. _"That still doesn't answer your question," _my mind reminded myself. I slowly eased myself up, then sucked in a deep breath from the pain. Stupid. I realized I was wearing someone else's football jersey and boxers. A blush creeped up my cheeks and I looked in the mirror. There was a few bruises across my face and my lip was busted. My blonde hair was in a ponytail though, and I figured with a little make-up I could cover it. I finally stood up and walked across the bedroom. I slowly opened the door and heard a TV and few voices booming from the living room.

"Hey there's Sleeping Beauty!" I heard someone shout. I regonized him as Steve, as Sodapop pointed out last night. I just gave him a small smile.

"You doing okay?" Sodapop asked from behind me.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Still kinda confused. Am I at your house?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, you could say that. We all live here," he explained.

"Oh," I said awkwardly.

"Wanna come sit on my lap?" Two-Bit smirked.

"No thanks, I don't dig Mickey Mouse," I replied cockily. There was a chorus of Oooh's and I heard a "Hot damn!" come from Dallas. I saw a small boy that looked like Soda and he scooted over for me.

"Thanks," I grinned. The boy who carried me last night came in with his coffee.

"I'm Darry," he smiled.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Who are you anyway?" a boy asked, who was sprawled out on the couch next to Two-Bit.

"I'm Dianna," I answered.

"Well Dianna you're welcome to stay here as long as you like," Darry said quietly.

"Thank you, but I really wouldn't want to impose or anything," I said, slightly ashamed to stay at his house when I wasn't invited.

"We don't care. We want you to stay," Sodapop said squeezing in next to me.

"Well I'm just gonna come out and say it. You look like a Soc," Dallas said bluntly.

"What the hell is a Soc?" I asked. Is that another word for whore? He just laughed.

"Rich kid," Two-Bit said.

"More than that. Their liars, cheaters dirty mother-" Dallas begin.

"There's a lady here!" Darry reminded loudly.

"Look, I just moved here from Georgia. I'm not a "Soc"," I said honestly, using air quotes.

"Georgia Peach, eh?" Two-Bit smirked. I just blushed.

"Sure, sure," I mumbled. After a while, Sodapop stood up.

"You wanna come see your car?" he asked.

"Sure! Thanks for bringing it back," I smiled.

"Anytime," he winked.

My cheeks got a little red, but he didn't say anything. I almost ran to my car, relieved to see my stuff still under the backseat.  
"Can I drive it?" Soda asked.

"You wanna drive my little old pickup?" I asked. It wasn't that great, red and rusty, but it ran great and I loved it.

"Are you kidding me? This is the new version! It's tuff," he laughed. "After all, I let you wear my stuff didn't I?" he smirked.

"Fine," I sighed, dropping the keys in his hand. "Yes!" he yelled, hopping in.

"You comin'?" he called. I got in next to him and he grinned. "This baby is gorgeous," he sighed, running his hands over the steering wheel.

"Thanks," I replied, slightly jealous I let him drive. "What do you say me and you go to the Dairy Queen?" he said.

"Only if I get my clothes back. I'm not going anywhere in some boy's boxers," I laughed.

"Hey, those are my lucky ones!" he defended.

"Eww," I said, pretending to be grossed out. I reached for my bag in the backseat and walked back into the house. I changed into some shorts and an oversized T-shirt from an Elvis concert. Then I worked on covering up the bruises. After that, I'd say I looked pretty good.

I walked back outside to where Sodapop stood.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied, lifting my body up to the cab of my truck.

He started the engine and grinned when the radio was cranked high as it could go on an Elvis CD.

"So Elvis, huh?" he asked me as we were going down the road.

"Yeah, my Mom got me hooked on it before he got real big," I answered honestly.

"That's cool," he said.

"Do you like this song?" I asked him. I tapped my foot to the familar beat of Jailhouse Rock. Soda smirked and cranked it to the highest level, singing as loudly as he could.

_Number forty-seven said to number three:_  
_You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see._  
_I sure would be delighted with your company,_  
_Come on and do the jailhouse rock with me._  
_Lets rock, everybody, lets rock._  
_Everybody in the whole cell block_  
_Was dancin to the jailhouse rock._

"Your turn!" he laughed. I blushed, but sang the next verse with feeling.

_The sad sack was a sittin on a block of stone_  
_Way over in the corner weepin all alone._  
_The warden said, hey, buddy, don't you be no square._  
_If you can't find a partner use a wooden chair._  
_Lets rock, everybody, lets rock._  
_Everybody in the whole cell block_  
_Was dancin to the jailhouse rock._

"Together!" I yelled. We danced in our seats and sang the last verse as loudly as we could pulling into the Dairy Queen.

_Shifty Henry said to bugs, for heavens sake,_  
_No ones lookin, now's our chance to make a break._  
_Bugsy turned to shifty and he said, nix nix,_  
_I wanna stick around a while and get my kicks._  
_Lets rock, everybody, lets rock._  
_Everybody in the whole cell block_  
_Was dancin to the jailhouse rock._

I laid my head back and laughed, and Sodapop grinned with me.

"You were actually pretty good," he told me. I brushed it off.

"Ehh. You weren't so bad yourself," I said seriously. The waitress walked over to our car and she had a mischievous smile on her face.

"Y'all were pretty loud," she said, a southern drawl lacing her words. I blushed.

"Sorry about that" I said sheepishly. Soda just winked.

"So who is your new girl Soda?" the waitress asked curiously.

"She ain't my girl Ms. Jean. Just taking her to lunch," he laughed.

"Okay," Ms. Jean said, but she didn't sound convinced.

"What can I get ya?" she asked. Soda let me order first.

"I'll take a chocolate shake and french fries please," I said. Soda just told Ms. Jean, "The usual," and she nodded. After she left, Soda propped his feet up on the dashboard.

"So Dianna, how did you get from Georgia all the way to Tulsa, Oklahoma?" he asked with curiousity.

"Talent," I replied. He just smirked.

"Really though," he pressed. I sighed. I didn't really wanna tell him everything, but something about Soda made me trust him. After all, I kinda owed him. Who saves a stranger, takes her to the hospital, then lets her stay at his house, not asking for anything return?

"Good question," I laughed shakily. "My parents weren't exactly all that great. My Dad was an ass after my Mom died and I couldn't take it anymore. I've moved a lot, but I think I'll probably stay here for a little while. I've been doing odd jobs to get by and I've seen and met a lot of people, so I'd say my runaway was a success. But I don't regret it. My Dad would get drunk and beat the shit out of me. I left one night and never came back," I finished. Soda just nodded.

"My parents died awhile back," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry," I automatically responded. He just smiled. "It's okay. It was a long time ago," he said. I nodded, undestanding.

"How old are you anyways?" he asked, mouthful of fries. "17 ½," I laughed. Sodapop was just about to reply when Ms. Jean came back with our food.

"Enjoy," she said with a wink. I couldn't help but laugh.

"She's so nice," I said after she'd left.

"Yeah, she's been here for awhile. Serves the gang," he said with a mouthful of cheeseburger. I popped a french fry in mouth.

"Have you ever tried a french fry in a shake?" I asked. Soda raised an eyebrow.

"Together? Ew," he laughed. "Hey, don't knock it until you've tried it," I laughed. I handed a chocolate covered fry to him and he took it uneasily.

"Don't be a wuss," I teased. He put it in his mouth, chewed for a moment and looked at me.

"Well?" I asked. "That was awesome! Share with me?" he asked, rolling his lip out.

"Sure," I laughed. We were quiet for a moment.

"So did you really mean what you said last night?" Soda asked. I looked at him for a moment.

"What did I say?" I asked, confused.

"Never mind," he blushed.

"What did I say?" I demanded. "You, uh, you told me I was pretty," he grinned. My face turned bright red.

"Did not!" I lied.

"Pretty sure you did," he smirked.

"Well it was the meds talking," I defended.

"Hey, I'm not saying I didn't enjoy hearing it," he smiled.

"Oh really?" I smiled, still slightly embarassed. "Yeah," Soda said quietly.  
**_**

**I'm gonna leave you guys with that :) Sorry it's not that long, this is my first FF! *cue cheers here* I hope you guys like it and Please review! I'll update faster. Thanks for reading!**

**Oh, and a special shoutout to all my special readers for reviewing, following, and added me to their favorites. I really appreciate it! :) It's amazing to know you guys are actually reading my story and like it! Another big thanks for all the suggestions. Chapter 3 will be posted in about a week!**  
**~ Tess**


End file.
